User talk:Sloshedtrain/Talk Archive 6
Lol User_talk:Lciecommander1212 Look at the top. I think he directed this at you. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 03:41, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I just today logged in after a few months and i was just wondering for what reason my creepypasta was taken down. The name of my pasta was recurring dream, and it says here that you took it down december 30. I realize that it has been quite awhile since then, but as i said, it has been some time since i last visited this wiki. I'm not asking that it be put back up, I'm simply asking why it was deleted and, if possible, how i can edit it to get it put back up without deletion. Thank you, Matts407 (talk) 22:31, March 8, 2013 (UTC)Matts407 Where do i find my created creepypasta? i want to view it myself Uhm, Sloshedtrain... http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/block?page=User%3ADiscardable http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Discardable?action=history Did you, uh... forget to ALAB this guy? Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 06:06, March 12, 2013 (UTC) I dont know what u edited on my pasta "Bones and Burns" but uh....thanks? XD plz tell me what u did cuz im very confused and i dont think the categories are removed/added I Strike with the Wind (talk) 12:15, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Ok i saw what u did they werent mistakes deomon isnt a demon, its a word for these monsters i made up. timemancer is a WHOLE word, not two. Its supposed to be a huge space between Grecko crying and Evets opening his eyes to expand the suspense. I Strike with the Wind (talk) 12:41, March 13, 2013 (UTC) so plz change those back. Category:Complete A new category I added today. There's always pastas that aren't quite deserving of Marked for Review, and not quite for Needs Editing either, etc. Some pastas have errors and some pastas need further editing, but it's not quite enough to be Marked for Review, either... Well, this is why I've created the Complete category. It's VCROC and Admin-only (since regular users don't usually know if pages are edited enough). This category is for pages that are 100% complete and need absolutely no further editing. So, when you look through a page, and you see the 'complete' category at the bottom of the page, you'll know that it doesn't need editing/ has been approved by an admin and stuff. EDIT* Also pages that have the Complete category should be protected. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 18:25, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Guess who's back ScaryHarry and Freekie are back, and have been spamming for at least fifteen minutes. Please help P.S. Danielthekiller has now joined the spammers brigade. P.P.S. so has TrollinGinger _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 09:42, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Substituting templates I was thinking... do you think we should be substituting talk page templates rather than applying them directly to talk pages? (For example: instead of putting , putting .) Read to get a better understanding of what I'm talking about. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 09:53, March 16, 2013 (UTC) I've actually already started using "subst:" on talk page templates... I was just wondering what other admins thought of it, or if I could get other admins/VCROC members to start using substitute templates. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 10:02, March 16, 2013 (UTC) OH, and I forgot to mention: another perk of substituting templates is that you can actually modify the message afterwards specifically for whoever you're using it against (like for, say, compiled offenses, you could modify the notification that says "you have been blocked for 1 day for X" to saying "you have been blocked for 1 week for X in addition to Y"). That way it's even less "impersonal" when parts of the text included in the actual template doesn't apply to whoever you're using it against. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 10:28, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Um, hi. You told me I was blocked from editing because I didn't add my pasta to the artical listings... Well, this is gonna sound stupid, I dont know how... Can i maybe have some help? I honestly dont know.GETOFFMYHEADGIR (talk) 14:10, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Users to be Banned I was wondering why it is necessary for us to have Category:Users to be Banned|this category. It doesn't seem to have been used recently if ever... Is it okay for me to delete it? LOLSKELETONS 06:50, March 23, 2013 (UTC) I WIL NOT FOLLOW UR RUELZ i'm not sure what the fuck is going on. i signed up to just write some stories for the fun of it . not fucking get harrassed for not editing some stupid fucking page and when i tryed to do the article listing to put my pages in their respected spots. THEY WERE ALREADY THERE! and i have some message on my fucking page with someone giving me some fucking attitude saying "we warned you once we should't warn you again" FUCK YOU. Im in the fucking military why the hell should i be on here every hour on the hour to edit a thousand times just so i can post one or two stories. no this is fucking retarded i have way too much on my hands to be dealing with this.V10L3NTJ (talk) 13:05, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :First of all, you should treat admins with a little more respect. Second, if you're not going to update the Article Listing with your new stories (which is NOT a difficult task, btw), you have no business posting them in the first place. Please see this rules post for more information. LOLSKELETONS 13:27, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :Thought I'd add my two cents. If you have way too much on your hands to be dealing with this, then don't. No one's forcing you to stay here. Although if you keep this up, someone may be forcing you to leave. BigBug64 (talk) 13:49, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :You really shouldn't be on this site if you're in the military :ODanielpox (talk) 17:30, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :He seems to have had his account disabled, as it says "This account has been disabled globally by Wikia" on his . I guess he decided being on this site while being in the military wasn't such a good idea after all. :| :LOLSKELETONS 04:49, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Yep. --[[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 05:57, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Entities Sloshed, I created Category:Entities for... well, just look at the category description. I also put it in "Hidden categories" so that it would not show up on (category) pages when users view them (and I added the " " magic word to Hidden categories, because otherwise that would not take effect). I also put it on the Genre Listing, but refrained from linking to it so that users wouldn't think that it's a useable category. Just something to help with organization. What do you think? LOLSKELETONS Talk • 03:15, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I know, its purpose is very specific. But not all categories are supposed to be "versatile", per se; their primary purpose is to help with organization, and I felt since their was not one overarching category to consolidate all these "mutually exclusive" entities categories under, making one was only practical. It won't be actively used, sure, but it will be there for users who are wanting to browse all the different categories and subgenres on this wiki. I'm thinking of adding a link to it in the Genre Listing for convenience's sake, but I would have to put up some kind of warning that it is off limits. Or should I just keep it the way it is? :LOLSKELETONS Talk • 03:47, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey there Sloshedtrain. Look, you can take my creepypasta down. I'm using it as a segment in one of my stories that I'm hoping to get published later in life and I really don't want anyone stealing my ideas. So sorry for all the trouble I've been causing but you can go ahead and take it down. Alb9137 (talk) 04:15, March 28, 2013 (UTC)Alb9137 BCRAT CONGRATULATIONS ON GETTING PROMOTED TO BUREAUCRAT!!!!1!1!!@!@@!##¡$%$^&¡™£¢ Now please kindly promote WhyAmIReadingThis to VCROC; his application has been accepted. Actually, not quite yet. Read the below message. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 21:12, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Bureaucrat Congratz on the promotion! _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 23:10, March 29, 2013 (UTC) VCROC Applications I was thinking that, as you are the only bureaucrat on VCROC, and therefore the only member who can change user rights, you should be made the third and final head of VCROC. While Ben and I will do most of the evaluating for VCROC applications, you must also give your approval on the applications page and then promote whoever is accepted. Do you agree to all this? LOLSKELETONS Talk • 05:18, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, and if we agree that anyone should be stripped of their rights, you should demote them. Thanks for agreeing to this. It was about time you became bureaucrat. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 06:10, March 30, 2013 (UTC) On an unrelated note, I edited the Admin and Chatmod templates to automatically add the Admin and Chatmod categories, respectively, so don't be surprised if you see me removing the Admin/Chatmod categories from admin/chatmod's userpages (as it would be redundant if they are already using the templates). LOLSKELETONS Talk • 06:25, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Re: Chatmod Don't worry, I'll use them to the best of my abilities. _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 02:03, March 31, 2013 (UTC) How do you do it? Seriously, you churn out an edit a minute it seems, how do you edit so fast and well? Do you have a bot on your account or something? _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 04:33, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Remove VCROC Can you remove VCROC from Lieutenant Lesbian? After badges were removed she says she has lost the will to edit anymore. 19:19, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Making US a not-Cleric-only category This is something that I've been meaning to ask for a while, but never quite knew the right time and place to ask. Seeing as Cleric has been fairly inactive lately, and the User Submissions pages are always in need of maintenance, do you think he would allow for the US category to be restricted to more than one person? Specifically, to allow VCROC members and/or other admins to go through and mass-add it to OC pastas that are in the User Submissions pages? It would make organization considerably easier. I'm asking you this because (1) you are now B-crat, (2) you are by far the more active of the two B-crats, and (3) I just want you to talk to Cleric about this, as I'm not sure how willing he would be to do this. Please respond. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 06:05, April 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Where is RobotofMadness when you need him? 22:44, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I'd be up to it. We could alternate the task between members if need be (we do have task page, y'know). LOLSKELETONS Talk • 22:54, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I also have a fully functioning bot. 23:03, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I guess for now I can at least remove OC from pages not in the User Submissions or pages in the User Submissions not tagged as OC... LOLSKELETONS Talk • 23:14, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Not only did do that already it took an XML dump of the User Submissions and compared it with a list of pages in the OC category then removed the OC tag from pastas not it the user submission and added the OC tag to pastas in the user submissions. 00:36, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Just a thought Hey, So I understand your "Frustration" on how I didn't list my changes. I get you, but you see I've only been a member for 2 days. Did I read the stuff on my talk page? Yeah I was trained in the Military to read every little detail. I forgot. MY BAD. But the thing that did piss me off is the way your "Warning" is worded. Now yeah this is your "Job" being an admin where you sit on a computer all day. I HIGHLY RECOMMEND that you re-word your warning before you make someone very upset. I suggest taking my advice because I've dealt with highly destrought people in my actual job in the marine corps. Again just a SUGGESTION. If you delete or report me over this then you need to grow thicker skin. -Semper Fi- 00:05, April 5, 2013 (UTC) saintmichael1226 Hey sloshedtrain, about my one day block on april 1st to the 2nd which I am sorry for that, I wasn't paying attention to the rules and I wasn't paying attention at the time, so like you said, there was no logical excuse for not editing my page sooner, so im just letting you know that it won't happen again in the future if I decide to make a post again. ~Terminallywhimsical~ (talk) 13:48, April 6, 2013 (UTC) "Expelled" template One Danielpox made the Expelled template a little while ago... I edited it, tweaking it slightly, but overall I think it looks really good. It would be REALLY hard to miss if we used it on people's talk pages. What do you think? Maybe after, say, the fourth or fifth time someone fails to update the Article Listing, we use this instead of RALO? LOLSKELETONS Talk • 01:54, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I found out the other day that you can transclude pages that are not template pages by putting the page name in template brackets after a colon. So, we could just copy-and-paste the Article Listing Guidelines by doing . Only problem is, this transcludes ALL of the page (categories included, and that navigation thing at the top). Plus, I think this template will just catch people's (multi-repeat offender's) attention more. And there is a link to the guidelines and tutorials in the template. So yeah. This could be really useful. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 02:06, April 7, 2013 (UTC) The/A/An templates Template:The Template:A Template:An Don't know how useful these would be to you, since you already edit the Article Listing pretty fast... If you substitute them in, like , it would achieve pretty much the same effect as just putting in Russian Sleep Experiment, The (in source mode; if you take that out of consideration, it doesn't matter if you subst it). LOLSKELETONS Talk • 00:05, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Gwm9797 (talk) 15:56, April 8, 2013 (UTC)Hello i got blocked a day ago my story was 108 and i didn't add it to the artical listings because i didn't know where it would go because the name of story was wel 108 and that's not a letter so sorry for the inconvenience i will make shore it won't happen againGwm9797 (talk) 15:56, April 8, 2013 (UTC) My Block I actually have an explanation for my not updating Article Listing. After I finished BioShock: The Sister's Revenge I went to go update article listing, but for some reason, it wouldn't finish my edit. I don't know why, it just wouldn't finish it. --Jet How much time does my ban have left on it? Just curious how much longer my ban had on, since it was supposed to be a 2 day ban and has already been two days by my count. I'm not sure if there is a time zone difference or not, just curious. Thank you, LBYN : LOLSKELETONS Talk • 23:06, April 12, 2013 (UTC) So... Yes, because I'm going to let someone on the internet try and make me realize I'm a hypocrite. Here's a tip. I'm not trying to instigate anything. I was simply defending my post because I disagreed with one person. And then you come in, internet policing really, trying to make me out as some pathetic fuckhead. (Notice how I actually put effort into this instead of trying to mock you?) I don't know how someone could consider a complete stranger illiterate just for making 4 worded post. Anyhow, thanks for the criticism, though it would appear I'm not the only person who deserves it... Watta matta with dat?(But that's illiterate!) :/ Serpentaxy400 (talk) 01:28, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Shortcut Pages I think I found a way that redirects can be really useful: shortcut redirects. For example, I just made a bunch of shortcuts for the two Article Listing tutorials to make them easier to link to (note that we don't necessarily have to make this many shortcuts for one (or two) pages; I just felt like doing it). * ** Tutorial Sloshed|redirect=no}} AL Tutorial Sloshed ** Tutorial 1|redirect=no}} AL Tutorial 1 ** redirect=no}} altutorial1 ** redirect=no}} ALTUT1 ** redirect=no}} altut1 * ** Tutorial Alixe|redirect=no}} AL Tutorial Alixe ** Tutorial 2|redirect=no}} AL Tutorial 2 ** redirect=no}} altutorial2 ** redirect=no}} ALTUT2 ** redirect=no}} altut2 I was thinking we could even have a page that lists shortcut redirects to all important pages on this site (after they are created). What do you think? LOLSKELETONS Talk • 05:10, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Okay, so I don't know if there was confusion about the Slender-Death Creepy-pasta, but it was not ment to be a "Spin-off" I created the Slender-Death and I would like to post my Creepy-pasta about it, so if you would tell me what made you think it was a "Spin-off" I would greatly apreciate it. Thanks Slender-Death Slender-Death (talk) 14:19, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Add VCROC Add VCROC to User:Slenderbot pwease. 23:18, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sloshedtrain I've noticed the welcome-bot . Not that I'm saying you shouldn't still ALAB new users who fail to update the Article Listing—they should still know better, regardless of whether they get a notification or not. It's just that this is the second time this has happened (recently), and I don't want new users to think they have been blocked unfairly when they see that "and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page" message. Thoughts? LOLSKELETONS Talk • 04:35, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :I created an backup template, AL3H, for when the welcome bot is down. I protected it just in case this happens again. What do you think? LOLSKELETONS Talk • 05:00, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Dream Hacked's Block Log Hello Sloshed, The account, Dream Hacked, has not uploaded any articles recently. You have recently blocked the account by that reason. I would like to know which story the user did not update into the Articles. Thank you. RobotofMadness (talk) 14:38, April 19, 2013 (UTC) About the three-hour AL bans For users who receive a three-hour ban for not updating the Article Listing the first time, do you think that, if they fail to update it a second time, we should just skip to ? Or perhaps create another alternate template? The only problem I have with using RALO is that it says "we will double your block", but by the second time, it increases from three hours to twenty-four. It would only be by the third offense that the block begins to double. Also, I think I'll contact Staff if this problem persists much longer (the welcome-bot problem). LOLSKELETONS Talk • 08:20, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :Kay. Just making sure you were alright with it. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 09:02, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I was blocked for not listing my article (John's Journal). But when I checked it was in fact in the listings under J where it should be. I'm not really smart/good at thsi sort of thing so please be patient with me, but as far as I can tell, the article is listed the way it should be. I read the tutorial on how to list, but my article was already there. JohnSparrowcrust (talk) 12:49, April 20, 2013 (UTC)John Sparrowcrust A user this user forgot to update article listing User:Dtp 13. User:Majin112 (talk) 20:07, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism While this constitutes as blanking, and is thereby blockable by 1 week, it does not constitute as vandalism. Vandalism is malicious in nature, meaning it is a deliberate attempt to deface a wiki. I have explained on his/her talk page that what s/he did is NOT OKAY, but I've changed the block to a week since it's obvious s/he was not doing it out of malice. Just keep this in mind in the future when dealing with these kind of people. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 07:00, April 21, 2013 (UTC) I apologize for not editing the article listing, I haven't used this site in a while. ~BongWaterSnowMan~ 04:35, April 23, 2013 (UTC) A Request If you're going to remove that "Aiden, The Faceless One" story, atleast move it to Trollpasta Wiki or something. I wanna read it again sometime. Frostthewarrior (talk) 03:10, April 24, 2013 (UTC) In regards to the Article Listing 1-day ban rule I know that this might seem like a drastic change for you, considering that you (and most of the administrators on the site) are so used to just ALABing people who fail to update the AL, but judging by the sheer amount of people who still don't know to update the AL, and how many people in the there are for "Failure to update the Article Listing", I think it is time we changed the ban rule. Proposal: The first offense should be a warning. I propose we create a warning template that provides the user with a clear explanation as to what the Article Listing is and WHY it is so crucial that it must be updated, perhaps integrating this template into it (like, making it collapsible or something). If a user has not updated the AL within 30 minutes, they get this notification and a warning that they must update the AL within 24 hours. Failure to do so after that will result in them being b& (this is where ALAB comes in, which will also be used for second-time offenders (who are admittedly harder to justify)). It will not be until the third offense that the user gets RALO (the template will be modified accordingly). Perhaps by toning down our rules and making them less hostile, and by acting more like helpful guides than police (we really do need to work on that), we will have more promising future editors and less confused and/or angry people asking what the hell they were banned for. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 06:30, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah... This was just an idea, tbh. Perhaps I should create a thread asking others what they think the best way to go with changing the rule is? LOLSKELETONS Talk • 12:27, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :I made this anyway, to test it out. I think we might need to alter the way the whole "article listing" system works, so that it's easier to understand what you're supposed to do, even if you're new to the site. Like I said, I'm just throwing out ideas. Please feel free to share any of your ideas with me (that is, if you have any :P). LOLSKELETONS Talk • 18:22, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Creepypasta Storage Wiki w:c:cpw-storage - Would you like to participate in this? I've given you administrative and bureaucratic rights as it is really more an extension of Creepypasta Wiki than anything. Even if you don't feel like helping build the site, feel free to use it for storing any "bad title" pastas you find. Make sure to use Template:BADTITLE template on the author/uploader's talk page. Also make sure to include the number/code of the pasta in the first parameter, like this: . The titles should be named based on an algorithm: the first pasta whose original title starts with "A", for example, would be named A00001. The second would be named A00002. The first pasta starting with B would be titled B00001. And so on and so forth. When storing the pasta, use the OT template at the top of the page, with the original title (for example, "in Your Head...}} All in Your Head...") in the first parameter, the date it was uploaded to Creepypasta Wiki (ex. 03/14/12) in the second parameter and the date it was stored (ex. 04/27/13) in the third parameter, so it would look like this: . Also, put it in whatever alphanumeric category (A, B, C, 0-9, etc.) it would go in based on the first letter of the original title. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 02:50, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Important!! http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:131565 you may need to clear your cache. -- 02:54, April 28, 2013 (UTC) NOWYSIWYG Hey Sloshed, I don't know if you noticed, but I've disabled rich-text editor (visual mode) on all the Article Listing and User Submissions pages. I achieved this by putting the __NOWYSIWYG__ (WYSIWYG = What You See Is What You Get) magic word on all the pages. Hopefully this will make them less of an organizational nightmare (I've deduced that the reason so many normal interwiki links are converted into hyperlinks, like Title to Title, is due to the rich-text editor screwing up the formatting of pages by turning regular wikitext into raw HTML coding). LOLSKELETONS Talk • 02:26, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Rollback Thanks! I'll use it well Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 09:53, May 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:User Applications Threads Ohk. Sorry about that. :/ LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 01:53, May 4, 2013 (UTC) What to do If only love was easy. Being immortal is not easy. Finding the right one is not easy. What do you do when you find 4?Julia'Grim'Reaper (talk) 21:52, May 4, 2013 (UTC)Grim [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 21:31, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Category:Talk Archives